


heart in your hands

by covellite



Series: ARFOV [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bloodplay, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Grian and Tango go looking for a human so they can frenzy together.
Relationships: Grian/Tango Tek
Series: ARFOV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134
Kudos: 64





	heart in your hands

They ran faster than their shadows could keep up, chasing a human and the high that ran through human veins. Tango could run by Grian’s side forever, but like all things, the hunt had to end eventually.

They found the human on a little-used path deep in the woods, alone and seemingly lost. The man barely had a chance to react before he was caught, arms twisted behind his back held securely in Grian’s grasp. He started to sputter out pleas for mercy, but Tango wasn’t listening.

Flashing a sharp grin at Grian, he thrust his hand into the man’s chest and pulled his heart out, veins snapping and tearing with a satisfying sound. Grian let the body drop unceremoniously to the ground.

Ever the gentleman, Tango offered him the heart, which Grian accepted. He raised the heart to his mouth and took a generous bite, moaning as the blood filled his mouth. He held the heart out to let Tango take it back. Instead, Tango surged forward to capture Grian’s mouth with his own. Grian gladly reciprocated, letting the blood spill into Tango’s mouth and run down their chins.

Tango kept moving forward, grabbing Grian by the shoulders and pushing him back until he hit a tree with a dull thud. The heart was long gone now, dropped and forgotten somewhere on the forest floor. Grian used the hand that had held it to grab at Tango’s hair, staining his hair and neck red. The blood was slowly creeping into Tango’s brain, clouding any thoughts he might have had that weren’t centered around either Grian or blood.

Briefly, he remembered that he used to have much better control around blood. Something about Grian activated a very primal part of him that Tango was all too happy to let loose.

Grian let out a small sound as Tango pressed harder against him. He freed Grian’s mouth to trail kisses down to his collarbone and thrilled when Grian went still in anticipation.

Tango bit down, blood welling up and spilling into his waiting mouth. Vampire blood didn’t taste as good as human blood, didn’t cause the same sensation, but he loved it anyway. Loved the way Grian cried out his name and held on to him tighter. Loved having his teeth buried in something. Loved how the blood looked smeared against Grian’s neck and face and chest and and and…

He let one of Grian’s shoulders go so he could fumble with the zippers of their pants and pull them down just enough to be out of the way. After some careful maneuvering he had himself fully inside Grian, mouth still firmly attached to his skin and one hand holding tightly to his thigh.

He started moving, slower than he preferred, but that was a necessity if he didn’t want to accidentally break Grian’s clavicle. Which, when he thought about it, Grian would probably be into, but it would be wrong to do so without making sure. The pace didn’t matter much right now anyway; both of them were too hopped up on blood and each other to last long.

Grian came first, gasping into the air as he spent himself between their bodies. His soft noises were enough to send Tango tumbling over the edge after him.

When he came back to his senses he pulled out but stayed close. A hug, almost. His hold on Grian’s collarbone had loosened to the point it was more of a kiss than anything. He could almost pretend they were having a romantic moment. But eventually he had to let him go.

They stared at each other for a moment, their breathing the only sound in the still woods. Grian looked like a properly wild vampire, blood dripping from his mouth and neck and his clothes all skewed. He'd have to wash his sweater.

Tango was just about to suggest they go find a good river to clean up and talk in when Grian grinned and pushed him back hard enough to make him lose his balance. Tango stumbled down onto the ground and Grian sat himself nicely in his lap. He pushed him down further so he was lying flat and kissed him hard. His hands started unbuttoning Tango's jacket, and any thought of talking left Tango's mind.

Some other time, he promised himself.


End file.
